charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Peter Darryl Halliwell Trudeu is frist Child of of Prue and Andy and the frist born of the next Generation. Early Life Peter was born on June 6, 1999 to Andy Trudueau and Prue Halliwell Turdeau. He was born 3 weeks early. Prue told her grams she and Roger look at the Family Tree and she feel in love with her grandfather name and told Penny was not please when she met him Childhood Peter grow up in the manor until he was 4 years old and was rasie by his Parents Prue and Andy, his aunts Piper and Phoebe, his uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death his new aunt Paige. Peter frist world was "monster" when he saw the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadow. He has a stuff dog name "Ralphie". He was baby sat by dan. He call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 2 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his mother and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue. Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 2 years old. He was caught by the nothing but was saved by his mother and father.He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt Piper and his mother. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. He meet his best friend Noah when he 4 years old at preschool. He like Paige after he meet her when he was He is little jealous of his younger brother Phillip who was born when he was 4 years old. when Prue called Philip "baby boy" Peter "Hey, Mommy I thought I was your baby boy". Peter is hard on his brother Philip just as thier mother was on thier aunt Phoebe. He have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and his dad Andy and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after his own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to his aunt Piper frist he told his mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". He help Rachel and Trish with procting Philip, Dorothy and Melinda. His two biggest is having an evil cousin or sibling and his mom dying. Do to his other fear is losing his mom he hates his mother and step father and uncles and aunts disguises for making him his cousins and brother and sister beliving they were dead and refuse to talk to them after. He learn Astral Projection when he was 12 years old. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009. Peter is a reglar Preteen. Prue forbid him from using his powers. He have a dad who left because Prue was to busy. He left with Piper's neighbor and his cousin Melinda to go to school. He told Prue that she always because she busy. Peter told Prue he understand. Leo said "He look out for Peter". His cousin Melinda and him are buddies. Prue and him are not closest but Prue was upset by this. Dorothy is not born she came with the change timeline. Dark Future After Peter saw his younger cousin Melinda kill his father, Peter was mad. David, his and Trish's whitelighter told him to calm down. Afther he calm down he came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. He said "Rachel and I will go". He ask Trish to be in charge. But before he and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, he and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed him Trish ran to him and his last words was "go with Rachel, Trish save Philip and Melinda". Trish had nightmares about his death. Good Future Peter grew closer to his brother Philip and Melinda. He was worried that he or Trish or Rachel will be evil, Andy told him that no one will be evil. He help his grandfather and step dad when Penny try on his cousin Melinda and Rachel back fire and hit his mother and his aunts Piper and Paige. His brother said that Peter is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and dating a girl name Jessica Duncan. He got his power of Telepath at age 21. Gallery Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. He channel his telekinesis though his eyes just like his mother. *Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Peter gained this power when he was 12. *Telepathy: Peter is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts. Peter gained this power on his 21st birthday. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings